Dark Secrets
Dark Secrets Chapter 1: Talonclaw went on a patrol with Cloudtail, Firepelt, and Brackenfur to guard camp incase Tigerstar attacked. I don't see Tigerstar., purred Talonclaw. This was Talonclaw's second night as a Warrior. He might be hiding in the bushes., growled Cloudtail. Talonclaw I need to talk with you., meowed Bramblestar. Talonclaw went into Bramblestar's den to talk. Tigerstar has been leaving bones of prey on our camp ground., Bramblestar hissed. I need you and Firepelt to go find evidence of where Tigerstar's settled., mewed Bramblestar. Tigerstar was Talonclaw's grandfather and Talonclaw didn't want to disturb Tigerstar or he will be crowfood. Yes Bramblestar., Talonclaw mewed. Talonclaw went to see his sister. Firepelt's ginger fur glowed from the moonlight. Yes Talonclaw what is it?, demanded Firepelt. Bramblestar told us to go find evidence of where Tigerstar's settled., hissed Talonclaw. So Talonclaw and Firepelt sniffed the air for Tigerstar's scent. He's by the Twolegplace!, growled Talonclaw. Taloclaw and Firepelt found a underground cave by the Twolegplace and saw the sleeping body of Tigerstar. Talonclaw and Firepelt went back to camp and told Bramblestar where Tigerstar sheltered. Well since Tigerstar's part blind we can attack him easily., announced Bramblestar. Cats old enough to catch they're prey come beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!, Bramblestar yowled. Talonclaw and Firepelt found evidence of where Tigerstar sheltered., Bramblestar announced. We can attack him now!, mewed Sandstorm joyfully. Tigerstar is sheltered by the Twolegplace., announced Bramblestar. Leafpool looked at Bramblestar suspiciously but Bramblestar didn't notice her. Tomorrow we will go to the Gathering and let TigerClan know about this., meowed Bramblestar. Talonclaw and the other Warriors went to there den and Talonclaw was dreaming. Talonclaw saw Bramblestar and Firestar fighting. Bramblestar killed Firestar and had a smile revealing his fangs. The dream ended with a cat with blue-gray fur screaming and running away from Hawkstar. Chapter 2: Talonclaw woke up and went hunting. Talonclaw cought 4 mice and 2 voles. He shared with Firepelt. Tigerstar was in the LionClan camp with rogues. Oh no it's Tigerstar!, Ashfur yowled. Talonclaw was about to attack Tigerstar but a ginger tom blocked him and nicked his ear. Talonclaw clawed at the rogue's belly and the rogue ran away. What are you doing here Tigerstar!, growled Talonclaw. So your my grandson., spat Tigerstar. Yes and I will stop you!, Talonclaw hissed. You can try kittypet!, insulted Tigerstar. I'm no Kittypet!, snarled Talonclaw. Talonclaw had Firestar's blood wich is how he is part kittypet. Talonclaw clawed at Tigerstar's belly and Tigerstar made a gash in Talonclaw's left front leg. Talonclaw clawed at Tigerstar's leg and tail. Tigerstar fell in defeat. Tigerstar ran away into the deeper part of the forest. Talonclaw you need to chew on these herbs., mewed Leafpool. Talonclaw went into Leafpool's den and saw many wound Warriors who were recovering. The wound Warriors left Leafpool and Barkface's den and so did Barkface. Talonclaw and Leafpool were alone. Talonclaw I need to tell you something and I need you to keep it a secret., meowed Leafpool. Bramblestar killed Firestar., mewed Leafpool with a sad look. Talonclaw was shocked and he didn't know why his father would do such a thing. I promise I will only tell it to Firepelt and no other cat., meowed Talonclaw. Talonclaw padded to Firepelt and told her about Firestar's death. But why would Bramblestar do such a thing!., hissed Firepelt. It was night time and it was time for the Gathering. Talonclaw was afraid of Bramblestar killing him. So LionClan and TigerClan gathered around the Fourtrees. Chapter 3: Talonclaw saw a she-cat with blue-gray fur. It looked like the same cat from his dream. One of our patrols went out and saw Tigerstar close to our den!, gowled Hawkstar. Tigerstar attacked our camp., hissed Bramblestar. The Gathering suddenly came to an end and LionClan and TigerClan were fighting. A TigerClan cat clawed at Talonclaw's belly. Talonclaw then slit the tom's throat killing him. No Stonestream!, yowled Silverfrost. The fighting ended and LionClan went back too they're camp. Talonclaw padded over by Firepelt. I didn't mean to kill him., mewed Talonclaw solemly. Cats old enough to catch they're prey come beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting., meowed Bramblestar. Dawnpaw will recieve his Warrior name., announced Bramblestar. I Bramblestar Leader of LionClan, call upon my Warrior ancestors to watch over this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of the Warrior code, and I commend him as a Warrior in his turn., announced Bramblestar. Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even if it means the cost of your life?, demanded Bramblestar. I do., meowed Dawnpaw. By StarClan I will give you your Warrior name, Dawnpaw you will be known as Dawnheart!, yowled Bramblestar. The nearby cats chanted the name. Dawnheart! Dawnheart!. Talonclaw was excited to see his half-brother become a warrior. Talonclaw went by the Sunningrocks and rested and he spotted that same she-cat from his dream. The she-cat was hunting by the river catching fish. Talonclaw padded over to her. H-hi I'm Talonclaw., purred Talonclaw. Your not supposed to be here LionClan cat., she hissed. Sorry, I'm Moonstorm., Moonstorm gave a friendly lick to Talonclaw. Talonclaw loved Moonstorm. Talonclaw thinks he can start a new life with her having kits. But she is from TigerClan! Talonclaw didn't care. Talonclaw visited her every day at sunset by the Fourtrees. Talonclaw also thought about the truth of Firestar's death he imagined a image in his head. He saw Tigerstar ruling the forest. Allegiances LionClan: Leader: *Bramblestar Deputy: *Cloudtail Medicine Cats: *Leafpool *Barkface Warriors: *Sandstorm *Dustpelt *Brackenfur *Whitewing *Dawnheart *Ashfur *Birchfall *Thornclaw *Brightheart *Spiderleg *Rainwhisker *Ferncloud *Daisy *Squirrelflight *Talonclaw *Firepelt *Tornear *Webfoot *Crowfeather *Owlwhisker Apprentice: Stonepaw Apprentices: *Stonepaw Queens: *Nightcloud *Sorreltail *Whitetail *Morningflower Elders: *Goldenflower *Longtail *Mousefur *Rushtail TigerClan: Leader: *Hawkstar Deputy: *Blackclaw Medicine Cats: *Mothwing *Littlecloud Warriors: *Voletooth *Swallowtail *Reedwhisker *Nightheart *Stonestream *Stormfur Apprentice: Raggedpaw *Brook *Beechfur *Moonstorm *Rippletail *Oakfur *Tawnypelt *Lightpelt *Silverfrost *Rowanclaw *Cedarheart *Smokepelt *Moldfur *Willowshine Apprentice: Beetlepaw Apprentices: *Raggedpaw *Beetlepaw Queens: *Tallpoppy *Mosspelt *Dawnflower Elders: *Heavystep *Boulder Cats Outside Clans: *Tigerstar *Princess *Barley *Ravenpaw